KMCS/Campaign Lyrics
These are the lyrics for KMCS's campaigns. Local Campaigns 'Lewistown's News Channel ("Good Times, Good News" (1989-1994))' :This is the place :Somehow you've always known :Together through the years, :You knew we've really grown, :Together :All together! :Everybody's riding high :Good times are coming through :If you need a helping hand, :We'll be right there for you :We're all just being ourselves :That's the only way to be :Sharing a laugh :Every now and then :Becomes naturally :Come share the spirit :Come right into our mix! :We're Lewistown's News Channel, we're 36! :We're gonna make you feel real good :Right down to your shoes :Somebody takes the time :To bring home the good news :Montana Spirit! :That makes you earn your kicks! :We're Lewistown's News Channel, we're Channel 36! 'Spirit of Montana ("Good Times, Good News" (1989-1994))' :The Montana Spirit :Just count on us, :To be a friend to call your own :Together through the years, :Just look how much we've grown, :Together. :We're family and friends, :A place with a heart :We know you're concerned, and you want to do our part :We are the Big Sky Spirit, that's the only way to be, :The times ahead, there's more to come, and it comes, naturally. :Come share the spirit :Come right into our mix :The Spirit of Montana on 36 :The Big Sky Spirit :Come on and get your kicks :Share the Montana Spirit :The Spirit of Montana on 36 National Campaigns 'We're Looking Good (1979-1980)' 'Looking Good Together (1980-1981)' 'Reach for the Stars (1981-1982)' 'Great Moments (1982-1983)' :Great Moments for you on 36! :Moments when you laugh out loud, moments when you sigh :Moments when your heart stands proud, moments when your spirits fly :Great Moments (What you're after) :Great Moments (Lots of laughter) :Great... Moments for you on 36! :Moments that bring new sensations, moments that amaze :Moment after moment to excite your night (Delight your days) :Great Moments (Coming at ya) :Great Moments (Bound to catch ya) :Great... Moments for you on 36! :Great Moments (Everyday now) :Great Moments (Here to stay now) :Great... Moments for you on 36! 'We've Got The Touch (1983-1984)' :We've Got the Touch... You and 36 :We got a way of doing things, the Heart of Montana Way :A certain style, a certain flare, that comes through everyday :We've got the touch, you and 36 :We've got the touch (We got it!), You and 36 :You and 36! :Stay in touch with your world, with the latest news each day :Our news team will bring to you right away :Sports and local happenings, and coverage that's the best :You'll keep in touch with Eyewitness News :We've got the touch... You and 36! 'We've Got The Touch (1984-1985)' :Come in to the world of CBS! :You'll be with the stars you love the best! :Together we've got the touch, it's true! :You're tuned to us, we're tuned to you! :Get the touch of 36, yeah! : :You and 36, we've got the touch! :Growing together, we've got the touch! :You and 36, we've got the touch! : :We're 36. :Come join us here! :You'll get to meet some new friends, :sharing smiles and some tears! : :All the best today! :Get the news, weather, :sports and game shows too! :Together we've got the touch! :36 and you! : :You and 36, we've got the touch! :Growing together, we've got the touch! :You and 36, we've got the touch! We've Got the Touch (1985-1986) :We've Got the Touch on 36! :We've got it, fun and fantasy! :We've got it, surprise and mystery! :We've got the games people play, :to entertain you night and day! :36 and you've got the touch! :36 and You! :Together, we're the best! :We've Got the Touch on 36! :Sharing a smile. :Figuring out what life is all about. :People with style. :Making you want to jump and shout. :36 and you've got the touch! :36 and You! :Together, we're the best! :We've Got the Touch, We've Got the Touch! :We've Got the Touch on 36! (x2) 'Share The Spirit (1986-1987)' :Share the Spirit with 36 :You can feel it in Central Montana :The Spirit is everywhere, oh yeah, pulling together :The feeling we come to share :Oh, it's about people you can turn to, who will always be right there... :Share the Spirit with 36 :The Spirit of Montana is alive on 36 :So let's share it together, that's what's all about :We're gonna share it. (Share it!) :Share the spirit, (let it shine) hand in hand (feel so fine) :Share the spirit, Share the Spirit with 36 'CBS Spirit (1987-1988)' :36 Spirit, Oh, yes! :You're my shining star, you make everyday brand new :Keep me in touch, no matter where you are :Fill my world with fun, you're my no. 1 :I love the way you do what you do :Come on and share it... :36 Spirit, Oh yes! 'Television You Can Feel (1988-1989)' 'Get Ready (1989-1990)' :Stand on any corner, walk down any street :You can see that something's coming, you can almost feel the heat :(Oooo) Mid-Montana's looking forward, anticipation's high :And anything can happen in a blink of an eye :So Get Ready! :Get Ready for 36! :Here comes the 90s, are you ready for that? :If you ever believe, (Oooo) what will happen so fast? :Our dreams for tomorrow are coming true today :So come on, come on, and get ready... :Lewistown, Get Ready... :For K-M-C-S, 36! Get Ready (1990-1991) :There never was a place :That can make you feel the way that this will :It's all right! :If there ever was place :That can make your dreams real, this will :It's outta sight! :So fee, fi, fo, fum :Look out Lewistown, 'cause here we come! :36 has got so much for you, :So Get Ready! :Get Ready! :It's the Big Sky Spirit, and you'll love it too, :So Get Ready! :Get Ready for 36! :Get Ready for the Big Sky Spirit :Get ready, 'cause here we come (We're on our way) :Get Ready for 36 :Get ready, ready :Big Sky Spirit! :Get Ready for 36! 'The Look of America (1991-1992)' :We like Cowboy hats, and pickup trucks, bolo ties, and bunking buffs, :We like hikes, bikes, and starry nights, down home cooking and family nights :North and South, East and west... :The Spirit of Montana is 36, The Look is 36! :The Spirit of Montana is 36, The Look is 36! :We like swimming pools, and catching rays, riding in my Corvette on Sunny days :We like football and barbecue, good friends and hanging loose :Looking Great, O Treasure State... :The Spirit of Montana is 36, The Look is 36! :The Spirit of Montana is 36, The Look is 36! 'This is CBS (1992-1993)' 'It's All Right Here (1993-1994)' :You want it all (36) :It's all right here, all of the shows :All of the names, all the excitement of the games :You've got it all (36) :K-M-C-S :You want it all (All right here) :It's all right here, all of the friends :You come to see in the best shows on TV :You've got it all (36) :The Spirit of Montana (It's all right here) :36 (It's all right here) :In Central Montana (It's all right here) :K-M-C-S (It's all right here) :It's all right here... :36! We Are CBS People (1994-1995) You're on CBS (1995-1996) Welcome Home to a CBS Night (1996-1997) The Address is CBS, Welcome Home. (1997-1999) v1 :Welcome Home to the Big Sky Spirit... Welcome Home! :We all came out to greet ya' :Oh, the Big Sky Spirit! :Where Entertainment is made for you :Drop your things and walk right in :You know where it's always been :CBS and the Big Sky Spirit... Welcome Home! 'The Address is CBS, Welcome Home. (1997-1999) v2' :Welcome Home to the Big Sky Spirit... Welcome Home! :Where you always get the story :Oh, the Big Sky Spirit! :We're bringing it home to you :Sit right in your favorite chair :Don't you know we're always there :The Address is CBS... Welcome Home! :The Address is the Big Sky Spirit (Welcome Home!) :The people and the places, they're all right here :And the news (The Big Sky Spirit) You won't believe what we got waiting for you... :CBS and the Big Sky Spirit... Welcome Home! :We're your home for news and weather :The Address is CBS... the Big Sky Spirit! :CBS and the Big Sky Spirit... Welcome Home! The Address is CBS (1999-2000) :Whenever you're ready, the time has come, this is our moment to fly :There's a place you can always turn to Lewistown's News Channel where you always get it right :The people you can count on :Yeah! :The place where you belong :The Address is the Big Sky Spirit! (CBS) :For all your news and weather (Yeah) :It's time for 36! (KMCS) :Central Montana's favorite news :All the stars, your favorite shows :There's one place you can always go :For the best :The Address... is the Big Sky Spirit! :Ooh! :The Spirit is 36! Category:Campaign Lyrics Category:Channel 36 Category:Lewistown, MT